Help With Math
by Nyades Road Ghost
Summary: Dawn and Andrew spark a romance despite the pressures of life. Vignettes set in Season Seven. *Chapter Five, finally*
1. Help With Math

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah…what can I say? I love Andrew. Review if you like.

DISCLAIMER: I wish they were mine…except Dawn. Everyone but her. 

STATUS: I figure it's just a one shot gig. 

Help With Math 

"Gawd!" Dawn cried out of frustration. Stupid Miss Rader had given her another stupid page of homework just because she was talking…how totally unfair! "This is impossible!"

"Everything alright here, Nibblet?" Spike said as he poked his head inside.

"No, it's just…"

"Demon? Boyfriend?"

"No, I can't work with polynomials. They-,"

"Wanna hear a story about a polynomial?"

"Sure, if it will help."

"Oh, it will. Ok, see, once there was this, er…Polly girl, and come to think of it, I'm not sure her name really was Nomial…maybe I'm thinking she was a Nomad. Yeah, but see, one day I find here mum has just-,"

"So this has nothing to do with math?"

"Well, kind of…" She gave him a look. "Alright. No. If you don't want to hear, I'll find Rona…she loves gore…" He stepped out in search of the SIT.

Dawn tried again to figure out exactly what was going on, and still had no clue. She let out another screech of frustration. This time Andrew poked his head in.

"H-hey, Dawn. Uh, what's up?" She noticed he was wearing another one of her mom's old aprons.

"Oh, this stupid math homework."

"Math?" He brightened up and stepped inside. "What kind?"

"Polynomials. They don't like me."

"Oh, I love math! I can actually help with something!" He sat next to Dawn on her bed and placed his feather duster on his other side. "Alright, let's see…" He was quiet as he studied the problem. "I see what you've done wrong. See, you _add _that, but not _that_. Get it?"

"Oh my god, why didn't I see that?"

"Need help with anymore?"

"No-,"

"I want to see you do the next one to make sure." She looked up at him, puzzled. "You know," he rushed, "so you won't like, fail out." He half smiled. Dawn finished the next one. "Ok, you got it." Silence followed.

"Uh, yeah." She brushed a piece of hair out her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She gave him a shy smile.

"Want me to leave now?"

"No, no, it's fine." Some more silence followed, and then she kissed him. She pulled away quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"Wow." He said a little dazed. He kissed her back.

_A/N: HA! That's how it ends! The entire point of this story was to make them kiss! Ok, my ranting spell is over._


	2. School Assignments

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think I would get so many! I don't even know why I'm writing another chapter, but if I write more in the future it will be more like vignettes – no real story line. Oh, and to the Guy in DNKY: If you don't like this ship, don't read stories about it. No one likes flamers, alright?

                        _A couple weeks later…_

Dawn was sitting the middle of Mr. Dodson's class waiting for her name to be called.

"Jones and Hartford." The teacher called out. "Please approach the desk."  They were doing one of those "Marriage" projects where you had to pretend like you actually _liked _your partner for a week along with balancing checkbooks and junk like that. "And lastly, Summers and…let's see…ah, Rodney Fisher."

"_Rod_-," Dawn sputtered in disgust.

"Problem, Miss Summers?"

"Yeah, actually. I-,"

"Good." He cut in. "Would you two please come up here." Dawn reluctantly got out of her seat and walked towards the big desk. Her partner (ick!) did the same. She looked over at him and he winked behind his thick glasses and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. It was all she could do to keep her lunch. "Alright, hold hands." Rodney's slimy hand quickly found Dawn's hand and Dawn again had to struggle against the rising bile in her throat. "Ok then…" said Mr. Dodson, writing something down, then looking back up with a horrible smile. "I now pronounce you man and wife." 

"_Dawn_?" A voice screeched from the door. Dawn dropped Rodney's hand and whipped around to see who it was.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"I- I was gonna take you to lunch. But now I see how it is…And you!" He shouted pointing at the teacher. "I've heard about people like you. Teachers who perform illegal marriages…I'll sue ya!" 

Dawn started to laugh a little and quickly tried to hide it. "Andrew, calm down! I'm not married." 

"Oh…c'mon. I knew you were two-timing me all along." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I guess this is goodbye." He said dramatically, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Andrew, listen. We're not over. And I'll have to see you later anyway since we both live-,"

"Goodbye!" He cried and ran out the door. Well, he would have been successful – in running out the door – if it hadn't been for the big wall. He ran right into and bounced off onto the floor. He pulled his hand away from his face and stared, horrified at it. "Look what you made me do! I'm gonna bleed to death!" He stood up again and actually ran out the door. 

The classroom sat in stunned silence. "Summers has a boyfriend?" Someone whispered. Rodney buried his face in his hands.

"Mr. Dodson? Can I-,"

"Yes, Dawn. Go after him before he hurts himself even more…" With that permission she ran out the door in search of him. Finally she got into the parking lot and found him sitting in his car and staring at the steering wheel. She tapped on the window. He glanced up with his puffy eyes and rolled the window down.

"What do you want now?"

"It wasn't what you thought. It _totally _wasn't. I don't even like that guy."

"I knew I should have been gay…" He mused.

"Oh come on. You think I would choose him over you?"

"You kind of do have a geek thing going here. It isn't that unlikely."

She snorted. "Oh, cause he's a hottie alright. It was just for an assignment. I _swear_." He didn't answer for a few minutes. "Believe me?" She asked hopefully. He stared at her for a little it more, then broke into a smile.

"C'mere." She leaned down and he gave her a kiss. "Hop in, we'll get lunch." He said after they broke apart.

"Ok. Where to?"

"Anywhere you want."

_A/N: Ok, that was really silly. It moved pretty fast too. Anyways, please tell me what you think!_


	3. Kitchen Projects

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter Three…the point of part is Xander finding out. I just want you all to know that I don't own any of the movies I may mention in this story either. No one sue me, alright? 

Dawn walked into the living room and growled to herself.  She had just searched the _entire _house and still had not found Andrew. Part of her wanted to kill him, but the other part was worried that he might have forgotten their date that night. They were going to see a new Sci-Fi film, something to do with aliens. She didn't really care what the movie was so long as Andrew was with her. 

"Andrew?" She called out again, one last time.

"Dawn! C'mere!" She heard the voice from the kitchen.

"Xander?"

"Yeah!" He yelled back. Ok, so she hadn't checked the kitchen yet…

She walked into the room to find Xander repairing the window on the back door and Anya watching him while sipping on some of Giles' tea. "Woah…what happened in here?" She asked surveying the damage.

"_Someone _panicked last night and smashed the window."

"I said I was sorry." Anya defended. "It was your fault anyways…" She added under her breath.

"And how is that?" He turned around to face her, large shards of glass in either hand.

"_You _were the one who made me watch that stupid Mothman movie."

"The Mothman Prophesies? We own that?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, and I was the only one who would watch it with him."

"The Mothman wasn't little and brown, now was he?"

"No…but the one last night had red eyes and I figured it could have been the First."

"So she knocked out the window." Xander said, looking at Dawn.

"Neat. So, uh, anything you want me to do?"

"What?" He asked, a look of puzzlement crossing his features. "Oh, yeah…were you looking for Andrew?"

"Uh huh. I needed…uh…"

"He went to get some milk."

"Or so he said…" Anya put in. "He probably went to the gay demon bar."

"There's a gay demon bar?" Dawn asked. "Wait, no, I mean, he's not gay."

"And how would you know this?" Xander asked, now completely abandoning his project.

"Well, I…"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with that guy."

"And? He's my friend."

Anya snorted. "With benefits."

"What?" Dawn and Xander cried in unison.

"Oh come on, Xander. You know they've been going at it for weeks. How could you not?"

He looked at Dawn with horror. "No, no. We haven't slept together or anything yet…"

"_Yet_?" He demanded. The horror was now replaced with disgust. "You've been making out with him? He's your _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's cute." Anya said, winking at Dawn.

"I thought he was gay…" Xander said, shaking his head. "Ah, I don't care. Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah."

"The world's gonna end anyway." He turned around and began to patch up the glass.

"Dawn, you in here? We have to-," A voice called from the living room. She ran out of the kitchen.

"_There _you are." She said and smiled at Andrew.

"C'mon…we have to leave in two minutes."

"I thought you had forgotten…" She pouted.

"Forget? Psssh…no way!" He looked around. "Anyone in here?" He whispered.

"Not that would care." She smiled. He bent down and gave her a little kiss. 

"Let's go." He said, taking hold of her hand and leading her out the door.


	4. Buses and Bi's

NOTE: Yeah, yeah I know…this one took forever. It's that motivation thing again. This time it was a bad review I got on a story…I'll show that…uh…person. I'd appreciate feedback! Thanks!

The day after the kiss… 

Dawn padded down the stairs, fully ready for school, backpack slung over her shoulder. There was a hint of shadow under her eye, evidence of how early she had to get up to snag the bathroom. It was worth it, though, she was thinking to herself.

"Xand!" She called out halfway down. She got no response. "Xander?" She called out more hopefully, still getting no answer.

"Dawn?" A girl met her at the bottom. She smiled, then turned and yelled behind her, "Hey! She's out! One down!"

"Have you seen Xander?"

"Oh, uh…yeah. He's in there with Anya, I think." She jabbed her thumb towards the living room.

"Thanks." She stepped in and looked around. The place was swamped with girls, arguing about something.

"I want to watch Little Bear!" One screeched.

"No, that's gay. We're watching Jerry Springer." Said another one, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. A chant of 'Jerry! Jerry!' started up among the studio audience along with the Summer's audience. Dawn shook her head and finally spotted Xander. She gracefully made her way to him, almost tripping on the new Texan.

"Oh, there you are. Are you ready?"

"Actually, Dawnie, you'll have to ride the bus. Me and Anya have some…business." Dawn pouted. "I'm sorry. I really am. But the bus-,"

"Is one of the worst torture devices man-kind ever created." Dawn finished. 

"Oh, come on." He said.

"Actually, Dawn's right." Anya piped up. "It is a torture device. I was there when they came up with the idea for it. You know, cramming a ton of smelly, mean kids together in a small amount of space with a fat guy yelling at them to stop laughing. I came up with the color."

"Thanks, Anya."

"No problem. What about Willow? She might take you."

"I don't know…I could ask, I guess." She waded her way back across the room, but this time actually did end up tripping over the new Texan. "Sorry." She mumbled, and was answered by a string of curse words. She caught a glimpse of red hair going into the kitchen door. She followed her. 

"Hey, Dawn. Why aren't you at school yet?" Buffy asked while flipping a pancake.

"Xander can't drive me. He's got this thing with Anya."

"Anya, huh? Well, I guess that means bus, doesn't it? Sorry." She said, returning to her breakfast making duties. Willow gave her a sad smile before returning to her paper. 

"Well, I was sort of wondering -," She was cut off as Andrew came in the back door.

"Alright," He announced to the room, not noticing Dawn, "Buffy, you're free. After some hassling with the neighbor over there," He pointed, "I was able to get some eggs. We really need to restock, you know."

"Grocery shopping is for losers." Buffy said. Andrew's face fell. "What?"

"I – I like grocery shopping." He said.

"Oh, sorry." 

Andrew looked over to the corner, expecting to find a focus point but instead he found Dawn. He smiled shyly. She returned the smile and looked away after a moment, a bit embarrassed. Andrew smiled even wider. Dawn looked back up. They were _so close _to actually forming words when Buffy interrupted.

"Uh…guys? You still with us?" 

Andrew flushed a little. "Oh, sorry."

"What were you saying before weirdo here barged in?" She asked, turning another pancake.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe…" She rethought her plan. "Andrew, can you drive?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Want to take me to school?"

"He doesn't have a car, Dawn." Buffy put in. "It's not like the bus is some sort of torture device-," 

"Anya was there. She says it is. She came up with the color." Willow said, smiling a little. "We need a break from him anyways, Buffy. It'll be good for him to get out. You know, social interaction."

"What if he decides to hit some pedestrian who looks like Jonathon or something? And again…he doesn't have a car."

"But we do." Dawn said. She put on her puppy eyes. "Buffy! Please please please please please please please please please-,"

"FINE! Go." She threw her keys at them. "Don't hit anyone, alright?" She said, waggling her finger. "Oh, and tomorrow? You're not getting any help from me with breakfast." 

*******************

In the car… 

"So…" Dawn said, trying to break the silence. Neither one of them had talked since they got in.

"I really liked that kiss last night." Andrew blurted out. He quickly looked out the window.

"Um…watch the road, k?" She said a little nervously. "And…" She trailed for a minute or so. "I really liked it too."

"T-thanks." He said, eyes on the road.

"You ever kiss a girl before?"

"Oh, yeah. Tons. Lots of them." She raised her eyebrow at him. "Ok, so those were just fantasies."

"Ever kissed a…guy?"

"Um…do I have to answer that?"

"So you…have." She said, somewhat confused.

"Well, once. It wasn't a big deal or anything. Actually, I didn't like it that much."

"So are you like, gay?"

"I like to think I'm…bi, I guess." Dawn nodded, at a loss for words. Yet more awkward silence followed. "Does that gross you out?"

"Just a little…jarring, that's all. I…I still like you a lot."

He looked at her and beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Who was the lucky guy?"

"You don't want to know."

"Come on. Tell me. I won't get mad or anything."

"It was…Warren." He said quietly.

"Crazy killer Warren? Annoying nerdy Warren?" Andrew didn't say anything. "Who initiated it?"

"I did. And he sort of…went with it for a while and then he got mad at me. And that was it."

"Well, I wouldn't have been mad."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're a good kisser." She said. The school loomed ahead and Andrew pulled into the parking lot. 

"Well…uh…here we are." 

"Yup. Thanks for the ride." She said. She started to open the door.

"Dawn, wait-," He touched her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She said, searching his eyes.

"Uh…" Without thinking very much he crushed his lips onto hers. 

HA! I'll make all of them end with a kiss! Its genius, I tell you! Ok, so its not. But that doesn't mean you can't review!


	5. Dance Date

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not much to say, just hope you like it and leave a review if you feel so led.

"Hey, uh, Buffy?" Dawn peeked her head in Buffy's room. She was awake, luckily, and folding her clothes. 

"Oh, yeah?" She picked up another pair of jeans. "Did you need something?" She said after a long pause on Dawn's part.

"Well, this might sound really selfish, but…" She had to be very careful in how she put this, she knew. She needed to be very picky in which words she chose, just in case she said no. "I need a dress for the formal dance at school." She blurted. Well, at least it was out there.

"There's enough people here to go to a dance?" Dawn nodded. "Huh." She picked up another pair of pants and began to fold them.

"Well, uh, would it be alright if I borrowed one from you?" 

"From me? I'm not sure it'd fit, but you could try, I guess."

"What if it doesn't, then? Cause you are really tiny."

"Hey! Well, it could be taken as a good thing, I guess. I don't know. I promise you you'll have a dress, though, by…um…"

"This Friday?"

"That's when the dance is. Ok, Friday. Only four days away. We'll think of something."

"Thanks." She turned around and began to walk out the door.

"So who's your date?" Buffy called after her. Such a simple question, such an odd answer in store. Should she respond? Should she roll her eyes? Should she be huffy? "Dawn?"

"Um…Andrew." She mumbled and walked very fast in the direction of her room. 

"Wait, what?" She grabbed Dawn's shoulder and turned her to face her. "You mean Jonathan-killing Andrew? Dorky, Trekkie Andrew?"

"Um…do I have to answer that?"

"Oh my god…he's been harassing you, right? Or maybe he's paying you so people will think he's straight."

"No, uh…neither one."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, just a few, you know…" She stared hard at the carpet. "Months."

"_Months_? Why does no one tell me anything?" Dawn shrugged. "I guess I should have known, you know. All the rides and looks and…hand touches…"

"It's not serious, Buffy. It's just…"

"Just what? A fling? Please say this is a fling…"

"I mean, it's not love yet, but…"

Buffy's face grew very serious. "Oh my god. You _slept _together! My sixteen year old sister, already-,"

"No! No, no, no! We haven't-,"

"I was a bad example. That thing with Spike was sure to influence you somehow…I'm a terrible legal guardian! I shouldn't have-,"

"Buffy!" She shook her sister's shoulders. "It's ok! You're a great legal guardian. You did nothing wrong. I haven't…I'm still…you know. It's not serious. We've kissed, and that's all."

"Ew!" She stuck her tongue out. "You kissed him? Ew!" At that moment Spike emerged into the hall. 

"What's so 'ew'?" He asked, looking at each of them. 

"She's dating Andrew! Did you know this?"

"Yeah." He said slowly. He tilted his head to the side. "Didn't you?"

"No!"

"Well, everyone else does. I figured at least Marissa would have told you. She's a chatty one, that bird. Can't keep a secret worth her life."

"Since when are you chummy with the Potentials?"

"Since you've been too busy to talk with me. You too, Bit." 

"Sorry." Dawn said. "Hug?" 

"Sure!" They hugged and Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"Is everyone here very stoned?" She mumbled.

"So what did I hear about a dress?" He asked.

"You heard that?" Dawn asked. He tapped his ear. "Oh, yeah. Vampire. Well, there's this formal dance at school, and I sort of need something to wear. Something not…outdated."

"That rules out Red, then." Spike snorted.

"How do you know that Willow's formal dresses are outdated?" Buffy asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, you know. I was once an aspiring fashion columnist." She raised her eyebrows. "Anyways, Dawnie, I think I might have something for you. Don't think you'll make me feel bad by saying no, alright?" Dawn nodded. "C'mere." He took her hand and led her downstairs. Buffy stared after them, then decided to go into her room and finish her laundry folding. 

*******************

Spike dragged out a trunk from beneath his cot. He opened it up to reveal some of the very dusty contents, which included a collection of blonde-haired, blue-eyed dolls and magazines from the fifties. At the very bottom, underneath some leather-bound books and photo albums was a burgundy dress. He pulled it out and offered it to her. She held it up to her shoulders and looked at it. The arms were made of sheer fabric, the same burgundy color, and came out to about the end of her shoulder. On the chest of the dress was some delicate lace sewn into the rest. 

"Go ahead and try it on if you like it." He tried to sound cool, but he couldn't keep his emotion of his voice. It was a feeling of his little girl being all grown up. A tear came to his eye.

"Alright. Uh, turn around." She said. After a few minutes, she gave him the ok. "D'you think you could help me with the back?" He came over to her and tied the strings in the back tightly, but so she could still breathe. "Wow. This is perfect…"

"One of Dru's old dresses. I was waiting for an opportunity to give it away."

"Thanks!" She wrapped her arms around him. "You're the coolest, Spike." He smiled and wiped away a tear. Damn those fluffy emotions. She pulled away and looked back down at her new dress. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Who? You mean Andrew?" He snorted. "He'd better. Otherwise, you know I'll come after him. He knows that too." He winked. "How about this…ANDREW!" He hollered.

"Spike! Sssh!" Dawn whispered. 

"HEY! I THINK OBI-WAN'S DOWN HERE!" He yelled, laughing at Dawn's response. Andrew came racing down into the basement.

"What? What's going on?" He saw Dawn and stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. "O-oh…" He muttered. "Wow." He said louder. "You look…what's this…how come…I…I…what're you…is this some kind of….wow…um…"

"You want to go to the formal dance with me at my school?" She rushed out. "Because if you don't, there's no point in me taking this-,"

"Well, gee…"

"Oh." Her face fell. Spike glared at Andrew, dragging his finger across his neck menacingly.

"No, no. I mean, do you really want me, this old Trekkie guy coming to a dance with you in front of all your…peers? I dance like a wounded giraffe. I mean, what if I go on one of my Lord of the Rings rambling spells, or if I compare some guy to the special guest star on episode 76 of Babylon 5 because there are a lot of guys that look like him-,"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Spike cut in.

"Sorry." He reddened a little. "Anyways, what I was trying to say is are you positive you want me to come?"

"Hell yeah." She said. 

"Little Bit! I told you not to say that! What if Buffy-,"

"Hey, Spike? Wanna leave us alone for a while?" Andrew interrupted.

"This is my room, you know."

"Yeah, we know."

"Just checking." He jogged up the stairs. "I wonder if Brittany and Michelle would want to watch _Charmed_ with me tonight. They really look up that Paige, you know…" His voice faded the farther he went away. Andrew took the remaining steps towards Dawn and cupped her chin in his hand.

"But, what will I wear?" 

Dawn giggled. "We'll think of something."


End file.
